


One Night

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Home, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Leaving, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Season 2, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, True Love, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: This is her only chance, a chance to have one night and she'd be a fool not to take it.





	1. Taking her chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrinityRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/gifts).



> I do not own the flash, what I do own are any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this to a very dear friend, TrinityRose. I wish you the happiest of birthdays and I hope you enjoy, both your day and this.

Walking down the dimly lit hall towards where the guest rooms are situated, Caitlin feels an almost sense of deja vu wash over her. It is true that she has indeed found herself in a situation a little similar to this once before. Except then she had set out and been about to confront her boss, mentor and friend with the accusation that he was a psychotic time travelling murderer. Now it isn't quite as serious, well, not  _that_  serious at least. Coming to a stop, Caitlin finds herself standing and staring at the door that had been her destination when she had set out tonight and she takes a moment to compose herself. She has made her decision, is happy with it and that she has decided to take the next step to implement it. That doesn't mean she's not terrified because she is, of course she is. What she is about to do could change everything, could ruin everything.

Which despite that fear of ruin, is why she's here standing and staring at the closed door before her, all that is left for her to do now is actually do what she came here to do. So with a few deep calming breaths which did absolutely nothing to calm her like she hoped, she raises her hand and knocks gently at the door then waits. It feels like forever before movement can be heard from within the room, footsteps moving towards her position and then the door finally slides open and there he stands, looking back at her.

Taking the few brief seconds her sudden arrival affords her, her eyes roam over his body taking in his unruly hair and the glasses that hide the intensity of his stunning blue eyes. He has removed his usual hoody and is just wearing a long sleeve black t shirt with his black jeans. She is surprised to see him shoe less but not at all surprised to see black sock clad feet, after all it's always black with him. Looking up, her eyes meet his questioning yet concerned gaze.

"Snow, is everything alright?"

She nods her head, clasping her hands together in front of her to hide the fact they are shaking. "Yeah, yes. Everything's fine," Caitlin cringes internally at how shaky her voice sounds. She needs to reel that in, her nervousness isn't going to help her here.

Harry nods and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, making the material pull tight. "If everything's fine, why are you here? I thought you headed home?"

"Yes I did but then I came back, I needed to..." she pauses, looking away from him and down the hall where she had just come from. A part of her suddenly wants to bolt thinking this is such a very bad idea but the other part that wants this _, really_ wants this persists, knowing deep down that this is her chance. Her  _only_ chance. Caitlin takes a second to compose herself before looking back at him, "I needed to talk with you about something, can I come in?"

Harry nods then steps back, motioning with his hand for her to enter ahead of him. Caitlin mutters a quiet, "thank you" and steps passed him into his room.

Caitlin looks around the dimly lit room, the only light is coming from the two lamps on either side of the two beds in the room, his and Jesse's, who is thankfully out and spending the night with Iris and Wally. Taking in her surroundings, she notices his hoody thrown over the back of a chair and the book he had obviously been reading lying open on the table. Dragging her eyes back to his, she finds him studying her, which isn't exactly a new thing, which in essence is one of the reasons for her being here in the first place.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" he asks quietly, running his hand through his hair as he looks at her.

It's a gesture she recognises of his that he does when he's feeling unsure, stressed or uncomfortable. She'd laugh because the feeling is entirely mutual. Stressed is an understatement.

Caitlin takes a deep breath and answers him. "On the way here, I ran through everything I wanted to say to you and then when I got to your door..." she clicks her fingers together causing a loud snap, "it was gone. It felt like I had this big speech ready but now..." she moves towards him, stopping just a foot away. "I think it's time to be honest, honest with myself and with you but I think you need to be too." She tells him quietly, feeling the braveness within and allowing it to consume her. She needs to be brave, this is her chance after all.

Taking a step back as if to physically distance himself from the conversation, a conversation in which he has a feeling he knows what is coming but also to put more room between them. Harry swallows hard, looking back at her. "Honest about what?"

Following him forward Caitlin closes the gap until there is barely any gap left between them at all and raises her hand to his chest, her fingers curling into the material of his t-shirt over his heart, which beneath her touch she can feel the vital organ pounding. It lifts her confidence that her close proximity is having an effect.

Harry stills at her touch before trying to make himself relax, his eyes searching her face. "Snow?"

"Honesty would be us finally admitting what we both have been feeling, admitting that there's something here between us and has been for awhile... and I don't want to fight it anymore."

Caitlin watches as Harry takes in her words, the way his breathing changes and when he makes to open his mouth, her fingers lift to cover his lips, stopping him from speaking. "I know, I know the timing of this is absolutely terrible,  _completely_ terrible _,_ because you're leaving tomorrow but I need you to know how I feel and..." she trails off, internally building herself up to say what she wants to say, the braveness inside faltering slightly for the first time.

"And what?..." he prompts softly against the fingertips still pressed to his mouth.

This is it, Caitlin says what she needs to, heat flushing her cheeks as does. "And I want you, I want to be with you. Even if it's only for tonight."

The words that had fallen from her lips, it's out, her confession is out and lingering between them.

They both know deep down it isn't the best of ideas because he  _is_  leaving tomorrow to go back to Earth-2 with Jesse but what she had just said was true. There is something there between them and has been for months. Harry can't deny it anymore and has been struggling to deny it to himself for what feels like an age. It's because of that, that he can't stop himself from what he does next even if he wants to... which he doesn't.

Closing the small gap between them, Harry kisses her. He delights in the gasp that escapes her at the move as if she wasn't expecting him to give in even though she'd asked. His lips slowly move over hers, his hands find their way to the small of her back pulling her tighter against him. Her mouth opens under his and their tongues meet, dancing together, tasting and savouring. Caitlin's hands slowly slide from his shoulders down his chest to his waist, where her fingers grip the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head causing the kiss to break. Eyes on each other, their breathing ragged from their shared kiss. Caitlin holds his gaze as she throws aside his t-shirt before turning her back to him, moving her hair aside and offering him the sight of the zipper of her dress. A clear invitation.

Harry keeps his eyes locked with hers as she looks back over her shoulder at him, encouraging him to undress her. Taking the invitation he reaches out and runs his fingertips down the nape of her neck until they met the top of the zip. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly lowers it, her dress falling open and revealing her naked back to him. His breath catches in his throat when he sees she isn't wearing a bra and drops his gaze so he can just catch the top of her navy lace panties. Bending slightly his mouth meets her back and this time it's her breath catching as he kisses her there, his hands moving the dress over her shoulders and down her body until it falls in a pool around her feet. Caitlin kicks aside her heels before turning in his embrace, taking his mouth back with her own and they both moan when her bare breasts comes into contact with his chest. Her hands don't stay idle as they venture lower towards for his belt, sliding it out and opening his trousers, pushing them down his hips where he kicks them aside much like she had when they fall.

No thoughts enter Caitlin's mind, the only thing for her is him, his touch, his taste, his smell, just everything to her that just makes Harry,  _Harry._

He kisses her as if he is starved, starved for her taste, his passion for her on fire. His hands move, sliding so slowly over her ass until they reach the back of her thighs so he can lift her up. Caitlin's legs locking around his waist and Harry turns them towards his bed, walking the short distance there before sitting down with her straddling him. Both groan as her centre comes in to contact with his hard cock. Harry's lips leave hers with reluctance, trailing over her cheek down her neck, open mouthed kisses burning a tantalising path on her skin, leading down until his mouth closed around her nipple. His mouth is hot and wet around the bud, his tongue swirling around before he sucks hard causing Caitlin to whimper and rock her hips against him. He smirks against her flesh and switches to her other breast, lavishing the same attention there. Caitlin's fingers curl into his hair pulling, dragging his mouth back up to hers as he falls backwards on the bed taking her down with him.

They move until they are settled, Caitlin sprawled back against the pillows with Harry above her. Pulling back, he breaks the kiss. Reaching up he removes his glasses and throws them aside not caring where they land. Harry's stunning blue eyes so much more darker than she's ever seen them before lock onto hers as he sits back on his knees and reaches for the navy panties that cover her. Slowly he drags them down, tossing them aside absentmindedly before removing his boxers briefs. He watches her as she looks him over and smirks when she smiles, obviously liking what she sees which is a relief. Above her once more with every inch of naked skin pressed together, Harry kisses her before lowering his lips to her neck, his mouth heading south, slowly setting her on fire as he moves down her body. It's when his tongue dips into her navel, knowing exactly where he's headed and not wanting that right now that Caitlin intervenes by reaching down and pulling him up. Harry looks up at her with concern when she shakes her head.

"No," she tells him breathlessly, shaking her head against the pillow. "Not that, later. Now I need you, just you please."

Harry smiles in understanding before moving back up and over her, settling himself between her thighs, pressing himself against her. His smile widens as her eyes fall shut and a quiet moan escapes her.

"Please, Harry..."

He falters for a second as something important occurs to him and he's quite proud that through the daze of feelings she's evoking, that he's actually remembered. "Do we need.."

She shakes her head on the pillow, meeting his eye. "No, I've got us covered."

Not needing anymore than that, Harry's hand find hers beside her head where it had been gripping the pillow, his fingers entwining with hers as he stares down at her, eyes locked onto each other he slowly pushes into her. A choked sound escapes him at how tight she is around him and Caitlin's mouth drops open, her breathing heavier at the feel of him pressing inside of her. God, it felt so good, so right. Once he is buried to the hilt, he leans down and gently kisses her before pulling back, whispering her name against her lips. "Caitlin..."

Somewhere in the back of her mind it registers that that's the first time he's called her by her first name and it feels right that it's like this. Lifting her head, she kisses him back before whispering breathlessly again, "please, Harry..." her hips moving against him slightly, indicating that she is ready and telling him what she wants, needs and he doesn't disappoint as he gives her what she desires. Slowly he begin to move, hips rocking against her, loving the sounds that fall from her lips as they move together...

It is some time later that the couple lay out of breath, completely sated in each other's arms. Harry's on his back, an arm resting beneath his head with Caitlin against his side, elbow bent with her head propped up in her palm, looking at him, a soft smile playing on her lips as her other hand lies against his chest, his hand covering hers. She can feel under her palm his heart still racing.

Harry smirks as he looks at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head, biting her lip. Her eyes never leave his. "It was nothing like I'd imagined it would be."

"Like what would be?" he asks curiously, although secretly he knows what she means, it was the same for him. He just wants to hear her say it.

Caitlin shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed to admit that she's thought about sleeping with him. "Being with you, it was more incredible than I thought, I mean..." she trails off as tears spring to her eyes.

"Caitlin..." Harry murmurs, his hand moving from hers on his chest to cup her cheek, catching a tear that escapes with his thumb. "Don't--"

She shakes her head and tries to smile reassuringly but she knows it isn't convincing to her or to him. "I'm fine, it's fine." she reassures before saying what she really wants to say, she just wants him to know and she needs to say it out loud, even this once. "You should know, that I love you... And you don't have to say anything back, I just need you to know that."

Harry's heart thuds in his chest, it feels like he's on the verge of having a heart attack, his pulse is racing that fast at hearing the words. He wants to say them back, wants her to know that he feels the same way because he does but her fingers cover his mouth and then she moves to cover it with her own. Pushing the sheet that covers them aside, she moves to straddle him and that time, the second time they make love, is even more intense than the first and much more prolonged with Harry slowing things down, worshipping every inch of her body he can. Both pouring every ounce of feeling that they feel into the act, every kiss, every touch speaks the words Caitlin had said but Harry hadn't. But as she reaches her peak, her body trembling, her hips rising to met his every thrust, tears trailing down her cheeks as he comes, kissing her neck and whispering,  _"my love"_ into her ear. It may not have been the exact words but it's more than enough for Caitlin, she knows how he feels, knows he feels the same as her. And that's enough.

When the morning comes rearing it's ugly head and Caitlin's eyes flutter open, it's to find Harry already awake and watching her. His eyes soft and holding an unspoken emotion that she recognises because tables turned, he's probably seeing the same held in her own hazel gaze. They both just lie there with their naked bodies pressed against the other, legs entwined and neither say anything. Instead choosing to just enjoy the remaining moments of peace together while it lasts because they know what today bring forth.

Caitlin's eyes close against the tears that threaten to overflow at the thought. She really doesn't want to cry right now, she wants to stay strong knowing that she can fall apart later when she's at her apartment, alone. Blinking them away or at least attempting to, she looks back at Harry to still see him staring, his eyes concerned. She can't bare to see it staring back at her so she moves her head slightly forward on the pillow to meet his lips with hers. His hand comes up and cups her cheek as they kiss, slowly, tasting each other, savouring every little detail, remembering it all and committing it to memory for later.

Pulling back, Caitlin smiles weakly at him. Knowing that they can't delay the inevitable forever. "I-I should go," she tells him, whispering into the silence between them. "I need to get ready for the day and I need to leave before anyone gets here."

Reluctantly he nods, "yeah, you're right."

Yet neither move. Seconds, minutes tick by, neither could say how much time actually passes before Caitlin once again kisses him gently but quickly. However reluctant she is to break this bubble their in, she pulls back and finally drags herself away from him by moving to get out of the bed. Slipping on her discarded underwear from the night before and stepping into her dress, Caitlin sits at the end of the bed. Looking over her shoulder, she silently requests Harry with her eyes to zip up her dress, moving aside her hair in an action that reminds Harry of last night, reminds him of removing the dress not helping her put it on so she can leave him. Moving towards her, Harry sits behind her, his hand dragging up her spine causing her to shiver at his feather like touch before he does as she asked and closes the zip, pulling it shut. She looks over her shoulder and meets his eyes, eyes that are normally so guarded are now holding such emotion, so open and telling of his feelings at that moment. Dropping his head, he presses his lips to her shoulder and neck before burying his face there, his hand sliding around to rest on her stomach, hers lifting from her lap to cover it.

"I don't want you to go," he whispers gruffly into her neck. The emotion in his voice is almost her undoing.

"I don't want to go either," Caitlin reaches back with her free hand to curl her fingers into his messy hair. "Because I know when I step out that door, that's it." Her voice breaks as the dam does, tears finally running free coursing down her cheeks. They sit like that for the next ten minutes, just holding each other, when finally Caitlin knows she has to leave.

"It's time for me to go, Harry." she whispers, her hand tightening around his on her stomach.

Harry lets her go, standing as she does, taking a moment to slip on his boxers as she slips on her heels.

Making their way to the door, Caitlin opens it and steps out into the hall. It feels like a barrier being crossed as she turns back to look at him. The sight of him, Harry looks gorgeous, so handsome standing there leaning against the doorframe in only his boxers, his hair a total mess and looking exhausted but the good kind of exhausted that you only get from making love throughout the night. Caitlin's still crying as Harry starts to speak, "Caitlin..."but she just shakes her head. She moves towards him and kisses him with a desperation that almost feels suffocating before she pulls back to hug him tight against her. She clings to him, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears she can't control.

"Thank you Harry, for last night..." she steps back away from him and more into the hallway. She notices the expression on his face like he's fighting with himself, the clenched fist at his side as the other hand runs through his hair. She smiles as brightly as she can at him while she backs away. "I'll see you later," Caitlin says trying to be brave, looking at him once more, taking him in before she turns and make her way down the hall, leaving him standing there in the doorway. It's as she rounds the corner that she hears the door close and her heart feels like it's shattering in her chest with every step further away from him she takes.

Back in the corridor, Harry watches her walk away, his mind and heart in turmoil with every step she takes, further and further away down the hallway until she disappears from his view around the corner. It's then that Harry steps back and shuts the door. His head falls forward, his forehead coming to rest against the cold surface. He takes deep breaths trying to calm himself down, to calm the fight raging inside, calm the side that wants him to throw open the door and go after her, bring her back to him, to his bed and never leave or let her go. Instead Harry turns away from the door taking in the room where his clothes lie littering around the floor where she had threw them before they had tumbled into his bed. His bed... his eyes take in the tangled sheets, sheets that will smell like her and he loses it, his anger finally coming out. Spinning quickly his arm shoots out and the things resting on unit beside the door doesn't stand a chance as they clatter to the floor, the sound seeming louder in the quiet of the room and Harry collapses back against the door, head tilting back as he closes his eyes. Clenching his fists, an anguished, "fuck" escapes from his lips and yet, it's nothing compared to the anguished feeling in his chest.

They had both known what the consequences of doing what they had done would be, that it would be over come morning with his departure back to earth two coming in a few short hours afterwards but it doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't make easier the reality for Harry of having to watch her walk away after the night they shared together. It is painful, overwhelmingly so but he has to go back. Going back is right, it is right for his daughter, Jesse needs the familiarity of home after everything that has happened, because that is what they need most right,  _home?..._

 


	2. Saying goodbye

A few hours later after dragging herself away from Harry and his bed, the elevator doors slide open and Caitlin steps out. She keeps her eyes downcast as she makes her way slowly down the hallway towards the cortex. It's taking every fibre of her being, every fibre of courage that she has within her to be in this building right now. It had been a task in itself just to get dressed, to drive here and to walk into this building knowing what today will bring, his departure. Reaching the cortex, Caitlin stops short in the doorway when she finds only Cisco inside. Which is definitely odd for this time of the morning.

"Hey, where is everyone?" She hopes she sounds normal when she asks that.

Cisco turns at the sound of her voice and she can immediately see the moment when his eyes narrow at her as he rakes his gaze her over. "Jeez girl, you okay? You look like someone's just died," he pauses as his eyes widen and hastily adds, "they haven't right? You know, died."

Any other time that may have been funny, how quick he had back tracked but this morning it wasn't. Shaking her head, she dumps her bag down absently on the floor and all but collapses into her chair, pretending to look over and take an interest at the monitor in front of her. "No, no one's died. I'm just tired Cisco," she tells him quietly because it's partly true, she is tired. She's tired because she was up all night making love with the man she loves. Glancing over, Caitlin finds her best friend watching her. "And a word of advice, a girl never appreciates hearing just how crap she looks." She tries and fails to lighten the mood, offering him a smile and she knows that too falls short. He doesn't return her smile with one of his own, instead he frowns.

"Seriously though, are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

She's touched by his obvious concern, it means a lot but she can't help but sigh that of all the days for Cisco to become perceptive, he choses today. She is trying not to think about it, because if she does, the tears will return and she's very likely to fall apart and she can't see her closest friend handling that well. Most men, in general just don't handle women in floods of tears very well. Cisco being one of them.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Caitlin looks around the lab, taking in the emptiness. "So, where is everyone?" she questions, repeating her earlier words.

"Oh yeah, they're down in the breach room. I was waiting for you so you'd know we were waiting on you."

Caitlin swallows against the sudden lump in her throat. She glances at the bottom right hand corner on the monitor to check the time. It _is_ time, a time that has come around far to quickly for her liking. "Oh, sorry. We should head down there then," she mutters weakly, rising from her chair.

Cisco follows her example, walking out of the cortex with her. The journey down to the breach room is silent, a tense feeling lingering that he doesn't understand the underlining meaning off. Cisco seems to sense that Caitlin doesn't want to talk and as they grow closer to the door to the room where the others are waiting inside, he also notices her hesitation especially when she pauses outside the door, just staring at it.

He knows her well enough to know that she wants to be anywhere but here right now. The woman is like a sister to him. So Cisco sighs and steps up beside her, his hand finding hers and squeezes softly in reassurance. "Caitlin?" he begins quietly hoping she'll look at him and he smiles softly when she does. "I know how you feel about him," he ignores her sharp in take of breath and her surprised look and just carries on "I have eyes, I've seen the way you look at him but he's leaving and you need to say goodbye." Caitlin nods and follows behind him as he opens the door and steps inside. They're immediately greeted by Barry.

"There she is! We've been waiting for you."

Caitlin's eyes scan the room, noticing that the gang is all here. Standing to the right is Joe, Barry, Wally and Iris, Jesse leaning into the older woman's side. Her eyes then move to the left and there he is, standing away from everyone else. Harry looks as bad as she feels but still so handsome in his black hoody and jeans, bag slung over his back with his gun on one shoulder. Dropping her eyes away from him, she follows Cisco down the steps.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Long night." It's all she can offer in explanation for her late arrival. Cisco goes to her left to say goodbye to Harry so she goes right to Jesse who is already moving in her direction. Taking the younger girl in her arms, Caitlin squeezes her tight. "I'm gonna miss you," she tells the younger girl, her emotions starting to creep back up on her. "It's been lovely having another woman around."

Jesse giggles and nods her head against the older woman's shoulder, trying not to cry. This is so much harder than she had imagined it to be. She's only known these people a short time and yet it's so hard to say goodbye. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Caitlin smiles sadly, turning her head slightly to whisper in Jesse's ear so no one else can hear. "Look after your dad for me" is all she says before she pulls back and meets the girl's eyes. A shared look between them speaks volumes and it's in that moment Caitlin realises that Jesse knows that she is in love with her dad. Nothing more can or needs to be said as Cisco moves to say his goodbyes to Jesse which means that Caitlin is left with the hardest part, saying goodbye to him.

Turning from where she's standing alone and away from the others, she lifts her eyes and immediately they meet his, only to discover that he's already been watching her. She moves as he does, until he's right there in front of her and all she can think about as he tries to smile at her is their shared night. Of kissing him, touching him, her body moving with his, holding him afterwards, the intimacy of it all... She wants that, not _this_ , not having to say goodbye to him but she's old enough and wise enough to know that you don't always get what you want. They had their one night and she'll forever hold that close to her heart.

Harry takes a further step forward, closer to her. "Snow... You're a tremendous scientist but an even better person," he pauses then and the look he gives her tells her that really isn't at all what he wants to say.

The irony is he doesn't have to say it because she already knows.

Tears, even more goddamn tears spring to her eyes. "Don't Harry. I've already cried enough," she tells him because it's true, it seems like that's all she's done since she'd walked out of his room earlier that morning. And then his arms are wrapping around her, pulling her into him as she tightens hers around his shoulders, hands fisting into his hoody, hugging him as tightly to her as she can. In that moment of holding him close, Caitlin never wants to let him go especially when she feels his head shift and then his lips are gently pressing a delicate kiss to the skin of her neck and a low choked sound, a sob escapes her throat.

"Caitlin..." he murmurs into her ear and she just shakes her head.

Despite not wanting to she knows she has to let him go and so she does, pulling away from him reluctantly. As he steps back, his stunning blue eyes meets hers, even as Cisco asks if they are ready, his gaze never wavers from her pretty hazel gaze.

"Bye Harry."

Harry swallows, shoulders slumping with one hand clenched in a fist at his side, the other hand lifting as if to reach out for her again before it falls helplessly back to his side. It's as if he's stopping himself from touching her, pulling her back into him and never letting her go. It's a feeling she knows all to well. "Goodbye, Snow," he bids quietly. And with one last lingering look he turns away and makes his way to his daughter, taking Jesse's hand in his, who has been watching them, a heartbroken look on her face.

Cisco moves to open up the breach and Caitlin knows she has to leave, she can't be here to see him go, saying goodbye was hard enough but to see him actually go then face the team immediately afterwards... She can't do it so she turns to make her way up the steps, her hand covering her mouth as her emotions once again get the better of her, she barely makes it out the door before the dam bursts, tears flowing over again.

It's as she leaves the room she misses the moment Harry glances back over his shoulder, his emotional heavy gaze watching her flee the room......

_Earth-2, Star labs, 4 days later..._

It's the end of a very long working day, approaching earlier evening when Jesse enters the outer reception area of her dad's office and she offers a smile at the assistant who is packing up her belongings, getting ready to leave for the night.

"Hey, is he in?"

The assistant, Bev, nods her head as she zips up her bag. "Yes. He hasn't left his office," a wary look crossing her face, "and be prepared sweetheart, he's in a foul mood."

Jesse smiles back at the older woman and says jokingly, "isn't he always?"

Bev laughs quietly, "very true my dear but I've worked for your father a very long time, I'm familiar with his moods, I know when he's upset and when something's bothering him."

Already having a rather good idea exactly what is wrong with her dad, Jesse shakes her head, offering the older woman a shrug. "I'll talk to him. You head on home. Goodnight Bev," she bids as she passes by the older woman. Walking down the small hall on the right of the outer office she arrives at her father's closed door. Pushing the door open, she steps in.

The office is dark, the only light coming from the big TV on the wall behind her dad's desk though there is no sound to be heard as the news airs in the background. Reaching out, her hand finds the lamp and turns it on, allowing her to take in the room better. Her dad's desk is covered in papers, his jacket thrown haphazardly over the back of his office chair, on the table in the middle of the room where many of his abandoned projects lie are his bag and gun, still in the same place where he'd left them when they'd arrived back from earth one days ago. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she sees that it's littered with books, tools and a broken vase, all of which look to have been thrown during a fit of rage. Lifting her eyes from the floor she looks straight ahead of her and her gaze finally lands on her father. He's sat on the white sofa opposite the door with his feet stretched out in front of him, a tumbler half full with an amber liquid in his hand as he sits there, head tilted back with his eyes closed. His glasses are discarded on the side table beside the sofa, next to the bottle of the same liquid that fills his glass.

She looks him over, taking in his appearance. Taking in his black long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, the stubble which now covers his face from not shaving for the last few days and the look of complete exhaustion weighing on him. Stepping forward, she says quietly, not to startle him. "Daddy??"

Harry tilts his head forward, opening his tired eyes and he looks completely exhausted as he stares back at his daughter. "Hey honey, everything okay?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question," she looks down at the mess on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Nothing, just frustrated with work that's all." Harry huffs and takes a sip of his drink. "I'm fine, Jesse. No need to worry."

"But I do worry." Moving towards him, she sits beside him on the sofa, shifting sideways and bringing a leg up under her so she can look at him. "Are you though? Okay? I've barely seen you since we got back dad and it's been four days."

Harry rolls his head towards her on the back of the couch and shrugs. "I'm sorry, I've been busy. Catching up on things that had fell behind while we've been away, you know..."

"That's not what this is, I've seen you absorbed in your work before and this isn't that," she sounds worried for him. "Tell me what's really going on, please?"

"There's nothing going on Jesse," gruffness lacing his words.

Jesse sighs. Reaching over she grabs his hand, squeezing gently. "You have always told me that whenever I need anything, whenever I need to talk, that you would always be there for me. Well the same goes for you too dad, talk to me please." She watches him absorb her words, knowing that he'll hate the fact she's just used his own words against him and she finally makes the decision to broach the subject she's been thinking about since the day they'd left Earth one. "Before we left, when we were saying goodbye, I hugged Caitlin and before I let go she asked me to look after you," she knows she's hit a nerve when her dad turns his face away from her and his eyes fall shut. "Is that what this is about? Caitlin?"

There's silence between them while Jesse waits for a reply. Truthfully she doesn't think she's going to get one until he finally whispers, "yes" his gaze staring straight ahead at the wall opposite them.

"Did something happen with her before we left?"

"Jesse..." Harry warns.

A warning she chooses to ignore. "Dad?..." Jesse counters, not letting this go, not when she can see just how much this, whatever _this_ is, is actually effecting him.

Lifting his glass to his lips, Harry doesn't answer her question vocally but instead just nods his head in affirmative.

"I'm guessing that something happened before we left." Jesse sighs sadly, squeezing his hand again before she asks the one question she has a suspicion she already knows the answer too. "Do you love her? Are you in love with Caitlin?"

Harry sighs almost in defeat, turning his head to meet his daughter's eyes. "Yes," he offers simply in answer. He almost instantly looks away from her after admitting it.

"Then why did you leave?" The words burst out, a little louder than she had intended and it startles Harry causing him to look back at her.

"Because this is your home, our life is here." It sounds as if he's stating the obvious yet it doesn't come across at all convincing.

"Is it though?" There's a helplessness to Jesse's words, "What do we really have here dad? So much has changed, _we've changed_ but I still thought coming back was the right thing to do but it doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel like _home_ anymore. If I'm honest it hasn't felt like that in a very long time."

"Since your mother..."

"Yes, since mom but mom would want you to be happy, she'd want this for you dad. To find someone to love again and through everything we've dealt with lately you have, with Caitlin."

"I... went there for their help but I never expected to feel like this, I never expected her." Harry sits up, turning to his daughter at his side, still feeling completely surprised by what he's just heard from her. "But I thought you wanted to come back here, home."

Jesse agrees. "I thought I did too but I was wrong. I thought this was home because we've never known another." She shrugs. "But maybe we need a new adventure, a new beginning. A new home."

"So you want to go back? To earth one and stay?"

Smiling, Jesse nods. "Yeah and I think you do too," she hesitates for just a second. "You never wanted to leave, looking back I can see that now. You didn't want to leave her, did you?"

Running a hand through his hair, he shakes his head. "No I didn't," he looks at Jesse, his eyes expressing the turmoil he still feels despite her words. "I never thought I'd feel this way again about someone after your mother... and despite that, you're my daughter Jesse, you will always come first, in everything. That's why we came back here."

Sharing a smile with her dad, Jesse asks, "will it take long to settle everything and get things ready?"

Harry chuckles at her eagerness which is something he can definitely understand. "A few days to settle things."

"And then we can go home," Jesse states matter of fact to her father before diving forward and hugging him.

"Yes and then we can go home," Harry agrees holding his daughter to his chest, thinking of going home, going back home to Caitlin. Because, my god, he has _missed_ her, more than he ever imagined he could miss anyone ever again. That one night they had shared together had opened up possibilities and showed him a life that he could have. He wanted it.

Earth-one, Star labs, 2 days later...

It's late in the lab just before ten as Barry and Cisco walk back from the pipeline, after securing their latest resident away for the foreseeable future. A meta-human who had been having way too much fun causing mayhem and destruction throughout the city. Entering the cortex they find only Iris, sat in what is usually Caitlin's chair.

Greeting Iris, Cisco asks, "Caitlin's left?" looking over at the med bay to see the lights off and the door firmly shut.

"Yeah, she said she was heading home. Told me to tell you that she'd see you guys in the morning and to call if you needed anything or if anything happened."

Cisco drops down into his chair beside Iris with a heavy sigh, Barry taking the only other free seat available on the other side of Iris.

Glancing at Cisco, Iris shoots him a concerned look, "Is everything okay with Caitlin? She didn't hang around when I arrived so I didn't get a chance to talk with her."

Barry leans forward, bracing his elbows on the desk as he chimes in, "I've noticed the change since Harry and Jesse left. Perhaps she just misses them. They were pretty tight."

Cisco who is tapping away at his keyboard, pauses and snorts.

Being the reporter she is, Iris narrows her eyes, sensing something is going unsaid "What?"

"Nothing," he deflects lamely looking at her quickly before looking back at his screen.

"You know something, I can tell." she persists, poking him in the arm repeatedly.

Barry leans further forward to look around Iris at Cisco. "She's a reporter you know, she'll get you to dish the dirt eventually." he adds seriously though he's just teasing but he picks up on the tension radiating off of his friend. " _Do_ you know something?"

Cisco exhales heavily as he falls back in his chair, completely feeling the pressure of the two stares currently being aimed at his head. Who can it really hurt if he tells them what he knows, they all care for Caitlin, only have her best interests at heart. The more people who know, the more people who can be there for whatever she needs. At least that's what he will use as his defence if she ever finds out as he finally gives in and reveals exactly what he knows.

"Caitlin's in love with Harry," he says quickly, throwing it out there before he can change his mind.

Both Barry and Iris exclaim a surprised, "what?!" at his confession, completely not expecting that revelation from their friend about their friend.

Cisco looks warily at the couple before him, feeling a little bad for outing his best friend's feelings like this but it's with good intentions. "And I think something happened between them before he left to go home."

"Why do you say that?" Despite his curiosity, Barry still looking surprised at hearing his friend is in love with Harry.

Cisco jerks his thumb at the computer beside him. "Because the day Harry and Jesse left, you guys were already down in the breach room and I waited here for Caitlin. Now you all know that when you enter your code to enter and exit the building it sends an alert to the computer but when Caitlin arrived that morning, the log showed that she had already used her code earlier that same morning." he explains patiently, looking at his friends, that feeling of feeling bad for spilling the details about Caitlin intensifying. "It showed she left just after 6 in the morning, looking back it showed she re-entered the lab just before 9 the night before, she came back not long after we all left early together."

It seems in the face of another conspiracy Iris it seems is as always the voice of reason. "Okay, it just means she came back and worked through the night. People do that Cisco," she teases playfully.

He waves his hand at her as if he's dismissing that theory, which of course he is. "Don't you think I thought about that? But she had nothing important that required her to pull an all nighter." He looks a little guilty with his next admission. "Which is why I checked the security footage."

"And..." Barry prompts, eager for the gossip.

"And it showed her going to the guest rooms and showed her leaving them the next morning."

Iris' eyes widen almost comically as she connects the dots. "Harry's room," she pinpoints correctly to which Cisco can only nod in confirmation.

"Are you staying she spent the night with Harry? As in _with_ , you know..."

Iris' head tilts towards Barry, shooting him a disbelieving look. "Keep up babe, for the fastest man alive, sometimes you're really slow catching on."

Cisco rolls his eyes as the two begin to bicker back and forth, forgetting for the moment the conversation they had just been discussing. Before he can interrupt, an alarm is triggered and sounds throughout the cortex. Cisco immediately turns to the computer screen as the two beside finally shut up.

"What is it?" the speedster questions hastily, looking ready to suit up and play hero.

Cisco just shook his head, looking at the screen then to Barry. "It's the breach room, someone's coming through."

Barry doesn't wait, moving immediately by grabbing his two friends and in a flash, they are gone from the cortex only to reappear in the basement, all eyes looking up as the breach opens before them. Cisco moves to one of the tables, he grabs one gun and passes it to Iris then grabs another for himself, taking aim, waiting. He shoots a look at Barry, "by the way, a little warning next time before speeding us off please."

"Sorry." Barry shrugs, his eyes never leaving the blue void in front of him when suddenly someone jumps through.

"Jesse!" Iris exclaims happily, lowering her weapon, handing it off to Cisco absently as she moves forward to wrap the younger girl in her arms. Jesse hugs her back with the same level of enthusiasm before pulling away and moving to the side just as Harry appears behind her.

"Harry!" Barry moves toward the older man. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Has something happened?" He frantically fires the questions, immediately assuming the worst.

Harry doesn't have much opportunity to protest before the younger man hugs him. Instead he mutters stiffly, "everything's fine." Feeling rather annoyed at the level of happiness his return has caused. Don't get him wrong, he's touched that they've missed him just not enough to warrant a hug.

"Then what are you doing here?" Cisco steps forward and joins the conversation.

Harry narrows his eyes at the younger engineer. "With that greeting it sounds awfully like you don't want us here, Ramon."

Jesse jumps in to stop any bickering from beginning. Shooting her dad a look that says to stop it, she explains their return. "What dad means is that we've decided to stay, here I mean, permanently. And if you'll have us, officially join Team Flash."

Barry's face lights up, surprised yet equally pleased at the information and he smiles brightly. "Yeah, yeah of course we want you to stay and join the team. You'll always be a part of the team but why? Why have you decided to come back? Is everything okay back on your earth?"

Jesse's left to offer an answer when her father makes no move to respond. Typical. "Because when we decided to go home, it didn't occur to us that we were already here. A lot of things have changed for us and one of those things is that you guys have become family and it didn't feel right anymore back on earth two after everything we've been through. So here we are."

Moving closer, Cisco adopts a sappy look on his face as he looks at Harry, slapping him on the shoulder. "Aww you love us, that's so sweet dude," his teasing causes Jesse and Iris to break into giggles especially when Harry scowls and takes a step back away from him.

"No, I don't."

Laughing as her dad moves further away from Cisco, Jesse asks the one question that has Harry finally taking an interest in the conversation. "Where's Caitlin?"

The boys and Iris fall silent, all of them avoiding Harry's gaze who everyone can plainly see is waiting for an answer. When the boys don't say anything it's left to Iris to answer, "she's left for the night, headed home."

Jesse nods before turning to her father. "Go dad," she tells him softly, encouraging him to do what she knows he wants, to go to Caitlin.

Harry shrugs off the two big bags that he's been carrying, dropping them to the ground and rests his gun down beside them. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" He feels guilty about leaving her almost as soon as they've arrived.

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"She can stay with me tonight, Harry. I could use the company," Iris offers, slipping her arm through Jesse's.

Barry gets a wounded look on his face. "And what am I?"

Iris rolls her eyes, leaning in to kiss his cheek. It doesn't go unnoticed though by her man that she hadn't answered.

Harry nods his thanks to Iris before moving to his daughter, bending to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The smile he receives in return is blinding. "Go get her dad," she whispers and Harry takes her advice as he makes his way out the room.

"Where's he going?" Barry asks having not been paying attention to the whispered conversation as he watches Harry leave before turning back to Jesse who just smiles as Cisco takes a guess.

"Caitlin."

Jesse confirms his guess with a simple nod and a quiet, "Caitlin."

Across town....

The bedroom holds a soft glow from the lamp on the beside table as Caitlin leans back against the pillows, hands wrapped around the mug of tea she cradles as she tries to concentrate on the book propped up against her bent knees. She's been trying and failing to read for God knows how long staring at the same words on the same line before she finally gives in and gives up, tossing aside the book. Glancing up instead at the TV across the room, no sound is heard having earlier muted on the news as the weather shows the week ahead forecast. As Caitlin focuses on the five day forecast for this week, the doorbell can be heard chiming throughout the apartment. Glancing at the clock to see that it's just shy of ten forty-five, she drags herself out of bed and makes her way through the darkened apartment, wondering who the hell is at her door at this time of the night.

Heading down her hall, she reaches over to switch on the lamp, bathing the entry with light as she moves towards the door. Leaning forward she looks through the peephole, her breath catching in her throat as she sees who's actually standing on the other side of her door. Jerking her head back, she takes a few seconds and a few deep breaths because it can't be him, can it? He isn't here, he's at home, on another planet but that can't be because he's standing on the other side of her front door, right? Right? Unless of course in her broken hearted state she's now begun to imagine things, which isn't a development she needs right now. She jumps almost dropping her mug, completely startled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rings again. With a trembling hand she pulls across the lock before opening the door and there he is. Harry is actually standing on her doorstep, staring back at her.

For Harry it feels like an age as he waits for her to answer and when she does, his breath catches. Because even in her washed out grey star labs tee, grey and navy plaid shorts, with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, she makes for a stunning sight and in that moment he realises just how badly he's missed her, how much he wants her. More than he originally thought.

"Hi."

"Hey," she replies back, almost faltering. She's staring at him as if he isn't real. "You're really here."

Harry huffs a laugh at her. "Yeah, I'm really here," he pauses, allowing his eyes to wander over her face as he steps towards her. "Caitlin..."

But she cuts him off. "How long are you here for?" She doesn't mean to sound demanding but she needs to know. Caitlin will admit that she hasn't got what it takes to handle another night and morning like the one they had shared, her heart just can't take it. Sometimes she can't help but wonder if going to him that night had been the worst decision she's ever made because it hurts so goddamn much, hurts like _hell_. Despite treasuring the memory.

Mind full that she has a mug of hot liquid in her hands, Harry closes the distance between them to cup her face, his lips dropping to hers and Caitlin despite it all can't fight it, she returns his soft kiss with a soft sigh.

When he pulls back he leans his forehead against hers. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me... I-I love you, Caitlin."

A sob escapes her and the tears break free at his words. Every emotion that's been held inside of her crash together and burst out. She can't bring herself to speak at the point so chooses instead to kiss him, pouring everything she feels into it. God, she never wants to let him go and it seems she never has to. "I love you too, Harry." She tells him when they break apart. His eyes never leave hers as he takes the mug from her hand to set it aside on the side table beside the front door before returning his hands to her. Slowly they trail down her back to stop at her thighs and he lifts her easily, her legs securing around him. Harry kicks the door closed as he backs them into the wall behind her.

"I've missed your kiss, I've missed you." He reveals, whispering against her lips.

His mouth trails over her cheek into the crook of her neck and her eyes fall shut as she tells him, "bedroom," to which he hums his agreement against the skin of her neck and begins walking them, taking in Caitlin's giggling directions to their intended destination as he continues to kiss her. When they reach the door to her bedroom, he presses her against the doorframe, his mouth devouring hers as if his life depends on it, his kiss, hot and heavy, demanding. Harry pulls away and gasps again, "God, I've missed you."

He moves them away from the doorway towards the bed where he dumps her down onto it, smiling as she bounces and laughs, so overcome with happiness and love for this man as she pulled him down on top of her.

This man who is finally here, _to stay_ , with her... and she is _never_ letting him go, ever again.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. More Snowells will be along very soon, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, more soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
